


Remember Our Past Look for Our Future if it Even Exists

by Everythingirl44



Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Angst, F/M, Flashbacks, Fortune Telling, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 00:53:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27615146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Everythingirl44/pseuds/Everythingirl44
Summary: Daisy goes to a fortune-teller on an alien planet, only it wasn't' the type of fortune she wanted to see.
Relationships: Skye | Daisy Johnson/Daniel Sousa
Series: Comfortember 2020 [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1993192
Kudos: 21
Collections: Comfortember 2020





	Remember Our Past Look for Our Future if it Even Exists

**Author's Note:**

> Day 17  
> Prompt: Flashback- Dousy  
> I had a bad night and took it out of this fic. Comfortember isn't really supposed to be a lot of angst, mainly the fluff and comfort side of angst. Kinda broke the rules with this one. sorry, not sorry.

Daisy didn’t believe in psychics or fortune tellers, but they were on an alien planet and it looked like something fun to try. The shop looked interesting and one thing Daisy knew to avoid when she walked in were those puff things. She could see them haunting her behind the counter. 

“Are you here for a reading?” a voice behind her said causing her to jump. 

“Um yeah.” she let the lady lead her to a table in the back. There was no crystal ball, or cards, or anything on the table actually. 

The lady sat opposite of her and reached her hands out. Daisy hesitantly placed her hands in on top of her palms. When she looked up the woman’s eyes started to glow yellow. Daisy couldn’t hold back a gasp as the world around them seemed to fade. 

“You’ve never believed in love or family before, but something or someone changed that.” 

Flashes of Coulson first finding her appeared, even moments with Ward before they found out he was Hydra were there. 

“You’ve been betrayed and hurt by people who you considered family.”

Miles, Ward, her mom, even her dad would classify as people who betrayed her. She was surprised to see Jemma and Mack there when she first got her powers. Sure they didn’t treat her the best but they came around, eventually. 

“You still hold onto your love for one person, even if you’re in love with another.”

Daisy wasn’t ready to see this. Lincoln’s warm hand was holding hers as his electricity lifted her into the air. Had it really been that long ago when he was still with her? The vision was gone as quickly as it came replaced with Daniel wrapping an arm around her waist while they looked out onto space. 

“Everyone leaves eventually, dear.”

It seemed as if every memory of pain, love, betrayal, happiness flashed before her eyes. Moments when she was a kid and foster families she didn’t even remember were there. Daisy tried to pull away, but she was stuck reliving every memory of people leaving her. Coulson, Lincoln, her parents, Miles, Ward, Hunter and Bobbi, even the rest of the team were gone. All she had was her team, but not her family. 

The images started to fade and the woman’s face came into view. “He will leave you too, the universe doesn’t want you to be happy.”

A quick flash of Daniel dying in the time loops came into her view. Daisy pulled away, standing up and knocking the chair over. “You’re wrong.” she tried to speak but it came out as a whisper. 

“The future doesn’t lie, darling. You don’t have a lot of time left with him.” Daisy turned on her heels and started running through the street of the alien planet. They were storing the Zephyr in a hanger near the heart of the city. 

When she got there she saw Kora but walked right past to the room she shared with Daniel. Only he wasn’t there, the room was empty. Daisy started to panic, what if the woman was right? Everyone left her eventually, was he next? Why didn’t she mention Kora? 

“Hey Dais, are you okay?” she heard his voice behind her. “Kora said-” she cut him off, hugging him tightly. 

“I thought it lost you,” she muttered into his chest. “She said you were going to leave.” she started to cry. 

Daniel hugged her back slightly confused at what she was saying. “There- there was a fortune-teller of sorts and I thought I would try it but, she showed me how people always leave. She said you were going to leave too,” she explained. 

“Hey, hey it’s okay. I’m not leaving you anytime soon.” he tried to reassure. “Maybe not my choice,” she said. 

He started to whip away her tears and gently kissed her forehead. “No, I’m not going anywhere,” he said sternly, hugging her close again. 

Daisy had been doing this a lot longer than he was. She knew visions of the future always came true. Robin and her dad proved that you can try to change things and you might, but there would always be a cost. Daisy knew he might be next.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos always welcome.


End file.
